Sasuke Uchiha Must Die
by Glittered.Silence
Summary: John Tucker Must Die Meets Naruto! Sasuke has broken one too many hearts and, with the help of Naruto...er...Naruko, the girls decide to make him pay for it. M because of swearing, future smex, and anything else I want. sasunaru


Sasuke Uchiha Must Die

Author's Note: Yay! I finally started this! Me and my bestest friend Jazu had done an RP of this and while this may differentiate a little bit it will still have basically the same story line. I apologize for any mistakes on my part I am in need of a beta so if you want to complain keep that in mind. I would actually like to be notified if there are any major mistakes though.

Blonde Haired Boyfriend Stealers

Ino chewed her bottom lip anxiously as she awaited the arrival of Sakura. She had said they needed to talk, she hadn't sounded upset but who really knew when it came to the bipolar pinkette. Sakura had been known to smile sweetly then drive a punch straight to your gut that you felt even after they peeled you off of the wall and replaced any missing internal organs.

*Flashback*

_ I am a superstar, with a big, big house and a big, big car. I am a superstar and I don't care who you are. I am. _Sakura? Ino thought, puzzled, as she flipped open the phone he had just fished out of her bag. It had only been about three hours since the girls had finished shopping. Hadn't Sakura said she needed to go home and do something? "Hello" Ino said her voice raising an octave to sound happy rather than confused. "Ino…I…need to tell you something." Sakura said on the other line she didn't sound upset, but the fact that her voice was completely devoid of any emotion set of red alarms. "What is it Sakura?" Ino asked getting instantly worried. What if she had found out? It wasn't like Ino had been sneaking around with him or anything she had just not told Sakura about it. But if that was what she had been calling about wouldn't she have said something earlier? Ino frowned, her eyebrows turning inward and sending wrinkles across her forehead worthy of an old woman. "Can we meet up at your place? I think it would be better if we talked about this in person." Ino thought for a moment. Even if Sakura hadn't found out she was going to tell her. She had realized how worried she felt, as well as how guilty. Sakura was her best friend even if they acted like rivals. "Yea ok, I'm almost there now where are you?" "At my house I'll see you in a few." _click_

*End of Flashback*

Ino knew she should have told Sakura but she just couldn't bear the thought of leaving either one of them. Sakura was her best friend, and he, well, he was just gorgeous.

The blonde had been pacing around her room, sitting down, then getting up and pacing again for the last fifteen minutes. The blonde was currently lounging on her bed though, twirling her hair. She had begun tugging on it so hard that she was afraid her extensions would come loose. This just brought on a new wave of guilt and worry though as she remembered the reason she had cut her hair so short in the first place.

A few months ago Sakura had decided to try out a new salon in town that had gotten some really good reviews. It had turned into the biggest mistake of her life. The girl who had cut her hair gave her some sort of what might have been a layered bob. ino had to cut it all off at her jawline in order for it to ever grow in normally agian. Sakura had cried for hours after that and the next day, in support, Ino had cut off practically all her hair.

"Ino?" Sakura called as she walked into the house. She and Ino had been friends since kindergarten and she had stopped knocking around sixth grade. She heard a thump come from upstairs so she guessed the girl was in her room. The Yamanaka household was 'homey'. The flower shop on the lower level of the three story building kept it smelling of fresh flowers, it also supplied numerous bouquets which adorned nearly every flat surface and while looking busy it somehow didn't make the house seem any smaller or cluttered in any sense. kept the house completely spotless and had passed the trait of extreme spotlessness on to her daughter but Ino didn't feel quite as strongly about having a few things laying about here and there.

The staircase leading up to the second floor had been well used when Ino had moved in and having girls chasing each other up and down the stairs hadn't helped. The third, fourth, sixth, seventh, and fourteenth stair all creaked, the banister had been re-glossed but the color didn't quite mach the wood underneath so it gave the oak a strange red sheen, courtesy of Mr. fix-it, Ino's dad. The house remained beautifully spic and span though and had all through the year the family had lived there, well excluding Ino's room that is. AS Sakura walked in Ino jumped up from her place at her desk where she had decided to take a 'rest' form pacing. A flurry of papers flew into the air some blank, some drawn on, and some with homework written on them that had never seen the light of day since it had been almost completed months ago. Ino looked up from her place on the floor and laughed nervously, pulling a belt out from beneath her.

Her floor was now a mess of paper, clothes, and other miscellaneous items. Although her room appeared messy to her mother, and possibly anyone else who had ventured in and lived to tell the tale. She knew exactly where everything was. Sakura had also grown accustomed to the mess easily picking her way through as if she didn't notice the stiletto she almost stepped on, or the earrings lain about atop the vanity across the room.

Thinking about how close her and Ino were it made her feel even worse about all the times she had lied to Ino the past month. Ino was and had been her best friend for so many years she could barely remember a time when they didn't hang out together. Ino had been a part of almost all her firsts, and the ones she hadn't specifically been a part of she had told her almost as soon as she could after. Ino had invited her to her first sleep over, been there to lend a shoulder when she lost her first pet, she had even gone to her first truly scary movie with her though both of them had been hiding their eyes behind their hands for practically the entire thing. Sakura really didn't know how she was going to break the news.

Ino looked up at Sakura seemingly sensing she was thinking about something really difficult she kept silent. They were both waiting for the other to say something in order to end the pregnant silence that seemed to be slowly progressing to full term as each girl though of all the things she needed to say, and how hard it was going t be to say them.

"Sakura…I" "Ino" Each girl started then blushed feeling embarrassed. Another long pause ensued as they waited for the other to continue. Ino clasped and unclasped her hand around her bedspread looking down at the lollipops, peppermints, chocolates, and other candies acting as a rough border, surrounding the little girl in the center. Sakura sat across from her bleached friend noticing that she too looked like she wanted to say something important, but whether Ino was embarrassed or afraid she couldn't tell.

"Ino" , Sakura started again, almost hoping Ino was going to cut her off again, "I need to tell you that…I'm sorry. I've been lying to you off and on or the past five months and think you need to know something." Sakura stopped and stared into Ino's confused blue eyes. Her friend looked like she was trying to decipher some hidden code that she had managed to forgotten half of. "When I said, yesterday, that my mom wanted me to do some stuff at home…that was a huge lie. I had told my mom I would be hanging out with you after school actually, I was with someone else at the time." Ino looked taken aback by this and true she had been lying to Sakura she had never told a straight lie just withheld the truth, and wait who was Sakura seeing behind her back? Could Sakura actually have a thing for Naruto she didn't want anyone to know about? She would have told Ino though or at least hinted at it.

"Ino, For the past five and a half months I've been…dating Sasuke. HeaskedmeouthtoughsoIcouldntreallysaynoorelsehewouldhavethoughtIdidntactuallylikehim…." Sakura had begun talking too fast and too softly for Ino to hear though she was still trying to process what the girl had just said to her. Sakura was dating Sasuke?!?!? But no she couldn't be Ino had been dating him. Wait, Sasuke had said not to tell Sakura right? And he had kind of been avoiding her during school. Was Sasuke using Ino to cheat on Sakura?!?!? "Sakura", Ino snapped cutting Sakura off, "I am dating Sasuke as well though only for the past couple of weeks. I think he used me to cheat on you. He had said he wanted me to not tell you incase you freaked or something but I think he just didn't want me to tell you so that he could keep dating us." Sakura looked mortified. Sasuke had cheated on her, and with Ino! "Sasuke said he didn't want me to tell you either" Sakura said looking down, "How, I mean, Why?" She asked looking up at Ino for assurance. Ino looked down at her softly leaning over to hug her. This hadn't been the first time Ino had bee cheated on last time the guy had actually told her about it though. "I think me and you should make Sasuke know exactly how it feels to realize that you've been completely played don't you?" Ino said looking down at the teary eyed girl in her arms.

Sakura sat up straight her eyes drying instantly gaining a fiery look. "No, he needs to know exactly what I'm feeling right now. He needs to understand that we are not to be messed with. He needs to know that just because he's and Uchiha doesn't mean he can treat us like crap and get away with it. We will show him that we can be just as cruel. Sasuke Uchiha must die!"

The ending seems a little rushed to me I don't know why I might change it layer but right now I need to post this otherwise it will be forgotten in the file back up of doom. Reviews are what keep me writing. Well actually I'll prolly write anyway but without reviews I will probably get self conscious and second guess all my writings. Anyway! If you love me tell me, if you hate me make sure you let me know it's because I suck as a writer not 'cuz this is yaoi or anything.


End file.
